1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas tank shade system and more particularly pertains to minimizing the heating effects of the sun on a tank of gas supporting vessel such as a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protection devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, protection devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting watercraft through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,722 issued Jun. 3, 2003 to Motsenbocker relates to a computer controlled watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,015 issued Aug. 14, 2001 to Motsenbocker relates to a stabilized electric watercraft for high speed cruising, diving and sailing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,648 issued May 15, 2001 to Davidson relates to a versatile motor boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,324 issued Aug. 16, 1996 to Whitley relates to fuel fill devices for boats. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,150 issued Jun. 13, 1995 to Hitchcock relates to an automated exterior fire protection system for building structures.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe gas tank shade system that allows minimizing the heating effects of the sun on a tank of gas supporting vessel such as a boat.
In this respect, the gas tank shade system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of minimizing the heating effects of the sun on a tank of gas supporting vessel such as a boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gas tank shade system which can be used for minimizing the heating effects of the sun on a tank of gas supporting vessel such as a boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.